Reformation Continued
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: I have permission to write this fic and thanks to Benny the Crazed Cartoonist, who wrote "Reformation" because I decided to brainstorm an idea that takes place after that story. This is when Fidget apologizes to Olivia personally. One-shot!


**Dedicated to both Benny the Crazed Cartoonist, who wrote** _ **Reformation**_ **and Reyelene. This story is a sequel that takes place after that story. If you've read that one, you'll get a clear concept of what is going on. If you haven't, then you'll find yourself lost, unaware of how and why Fidget is the way he is and may find him out of character. Well, that's enough of that. Enjoy!**

It had been about an hour since Fidget, the newly reformed bat had left Sylvia, the professional, certified, healing nurse mouse, who had fixed his wing and since then, he felt more alive. He felt happier now that he officially recovered from the demons of his past, but he never, under any circumstances, gave up on himself, especially when he worked for that no good sewer rat, Professor Ratigan.

As of now, Fidget turned his mind on searching for Olivia because he had been after her since he left Sylvia's home.

To his surprise, she and her father had already returned to London and settled into their old home that had been restored. "Here goes nothing," Fidget sighed as he stepped up toward the house, "Or better yet, a miracle." He knocked the door. "Olivia, are you in here?"

Upon seeing his face again, Olivia and her father peeked out through the door. "Leave us alone!" Olivia shot back.

"But I need to-" Fidget began.

"Yeah, you frightened me and my daughter enough times, so go away!" Hiram Flaversham yelled.

"I know that and I'm really sorry!" Fidget said trying to reason with the Flavershams, who closed the door in front of his face.

"Well, what is it that you feel sorry for?" Mr. Flaversham asked, now opening the door.

"Are you going to tell us the truth?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not here to hurt you anymore. Ratigan made me do this. If I didn't do anything he says, I would've gotten eaten by his cat, but now that they're both gone, I owe you an apology for following Ratigan's orders." It was all true; he'd done it out of sheer force.

For a while, Olivia and her father considered this as they gazed at each other pensively and they can tell by the look in his eyes that he was sincerely sorry, deep within his heart. "Father, something tells me he might be telling the truth," Olivia whispered, "He doesn't seem so bad once we get used to him and it doesn't look like he has anywhere else to go."

"Alright, you can come in, in one condition," Mr. Flaversham said much to Fidget's relief as the father mouse let the bat inside and closed the door.

"What are you going to do to me?" Fidget asked him.

"Oh, nothing," Olivia's father replied, "As Olivia said, you look as if you have no place to go."

"You're right, I don't," Fidget said honestly, "But I just came back from Sylvia, a mouse nurse who fixed my crippled wing. It's healed now and I can fly since I recovered from the demons of the past." He showed the Flavershams his wing.

"You must've had a good doctor…" Olivia mused, then corrected herself, "Or nurse. How about a cheese crumpet and tea?" She and her father apparently forgot about how Fidget was back then. So, with great pleasure, Fidget grabbed a cheese crumpet and ate it with tea. He enjoyed them both.

"Now that you're here and you've apologized with much sincerity, you can stay here as long as like," Mr. Flaversham said.

"Really? Thanks," Fidget said.

"Oh, Fidget, think about all the adventures we'd have!" Olivia exclaimed at the thrill of new adventures she'd have.

"With you, Olivia, every day seems like an adventure," Fidget concurred with a grin.

That night, Olivia allowed him to sleep in her bed with her and he had a good night's sleep, dreaming about their first adventure together. As for the snoring of his, she wasn't bothered by it because surprisingly, it wasn't loud and what mattered most to her was him getting his sleep.

…

The next morning, he woke up smiling and he couldn't wait for a brand-new beginning and his adventures to start.

The End


End file.
